User blog:Sunriseondarkenedseas/The time has come
Goodbyes are not forever. Goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I'll miss you until we meet again. My fellow wikians, I know what you must be thinking right now, “THERE GOES ANOTHER ONE!!” and it makes me sad to say that I’m indeed leaving this wiki. My departure has actually not much to do with the others leaving and I would give a million euro’s (yes euro’s Tim!) to say that this is just a joke and I’ll be back tomorrow. But I won’t be back. I’ve fought so hard and you guys have no idea how much you all helped me to get through everything, but all good things come to an end and that end is near. This message might be about me, but I rather talk about all you guys. I hope all your dreams may come true, and I can say that you all deserve the best life you can imagine, because you’re all wonderful people and great friends. I’ve been blessed to have the opportunity to meet each and everyone of you and I’m grateful for that and all the moments we’ve spend together. I could give a special shout out to everyone on this wiki that I love, but I won’t, because if I do that, I’m sure I’ll forget important stuff to say to you all and make it look like I loved someone not as much as I really do love them. So I’ll just say, I love literally everyone on this wiki and you guys have no idea how much you’ve meant to me. So Nasia, Delilah, Tom, Nadia, Shan, Tyler, Ali, Brandon, Andrew, Jess, John, Justin, Mark, Nina, Mau, Elly and everyone else who has visited this wiki, thank you so much for all the good and bad times we’ve had together, it’s been a wonderful time and I can’t express in words how important you are to me. Isn’t it fun to realize how much people you don’t know in real life mean to you? They always say the internet is a dangerous place, and I’m sure it is, but they never mention how the internet can also save you, and boy, the internet saved me. I hope I have taught you all, or at least some of you, some things. I hope you all realize how important love and hope are in this world and that you can’t live without it. You probably all know how tough the world can be, but always look on the bright side and see the positive things, because if you look close, you’ll see how beautiful the world truly is. I have a few other things to say too, since I won’t be back, I also won’t come back to other wiki’s. We all know how our bond started at The Glee Project wiki, and hell, we all want another season. If this ever might happen, I hope some of you guys take the lead over (Tyler and Andrew are admin there). Also you all know how much time I invest in the MediaWiki pages, and I’m not sure if any of you really know how to work with them (I know Mau knows a bit so when he returns he might want to help there). But I also had this in mind when I was working on the pages, so I made the introductions as clear as possible so you all know what it means. Besides that you all know how strict I have been on this wiki and on all the other wiki’s, and I hope, first of all, that you forgive me if I’ve been rude, or something like it, to you, and second of all, I hope you understand why I did it. I think everyone should understand how important it is to be nice to each other. If you don’t remember, please read one of my dozen blogs about this. For the people who stay here, I hope you’ll keep this wiki alive and rule it like it’s always been ruled, and stay honest. And those were the housekeeping messages. Okay, at last for the people who have my twitter, I’ll still be available on there and I’ll try to send as many messages as I can. If I don’t answer for a few days, don’t worry, it doesn’t have to mean anything. I just realized how detailed I always am, so I hope you forgive about my long message. At first I wanted to include a whole history about everything we’ve been through together, but I realized, that’s something to keep in our hearts. I hope you won’t be sad after reading this message, because I’m not sad either. Well I am, that’s because the thought of being without you all scares me, but I’m most of all grateful for everything. And I hope, I really hope, that I’ve meant something to you and that you’ll remember that once there was a crazy Dutch guy who tried to change the world, but got stopped on his quest to do so and now, hopefully, his quest goes on in your hearts. Thank you for everything, and to quote my favorite movie; You guys saved me, in every way a person can be saved. Love, Joey Category:Blog posts